wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)/Gallery
Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture4.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart Title-WigglyWigglyChristmas.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture5.jpg|Shot zooming in to snowglobe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house HaveaVeryMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|Song title Have a Very Merry Christmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" Wiggly Wiggly Christmas_0001.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongTitle.jpg|Song title IMG_3506.PNG|Jeff, Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Murray WigglyWigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar IMG_3256.PNG|Murray Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(Song)2.jpg|Rudolph and the other reindeer playing music RudolphTheRed-NosedReindeerSongTitle.jpg|Song title RudolphTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" RudolphTheRedNosedReindeer2.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolph and Santa Claus HereComesSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|Song title HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Here Comes Santa Claus" GoSantaGotitlecard.jpg|Song title GoSantaGo2.jpg|Santa Claus, his elves and reindeer (especially Rudolph) GoSantaGo.jpg|"Go Santa Go" GoSantaGo3.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags, Dorothy and Henry DingDongMerrilyonHighSongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinDingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" WagstheDoginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree ChristmasStarSongTitle.jpg|Song title Christmas Star.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids in "Christmas Star" UntoUsThisHolyNightPrologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids UntoUs,ThisHolyNightSongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg singing while playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesinUntoUsThisHolyNight.jpg|The Wiggles playing music UntoUsThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us This Holy Night" Anthony'sTrumpet.jpg|Anthony's Trumpet UntoUsThisHolyNight2.jpg|The kids as the Nativity Play characters UntoUsThisHolyNight3.jpg|Another shot of the kids as the Nativity Play characters FelizNavidadSongTitle.jpg|Song title FelizNavidadPrologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank FelizNavidad.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" JingleBellsSongTitle.jpg|Song title IMG_2614.PNG|Murray talking about sleighs JingleBells.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags working on sleigh in "Jingle Bells" GregandCaptain9.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword JingleBells2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags riding on cardboard sleigh TheWigglesandtheSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle JeffSleeping-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping ChristmasPicnicPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles ChristmasPicnicPrologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnicSongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasPicnic.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" ChristmasPicnic2.jpg|Wags the Dog at the beach ChristmasPicnic3.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the beach Let'sClapHandsForSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|Song title Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus2.jpg|Alternate angle of Santa Claus, his elves and reindeer Henry'sChristmasDanceSongTitle.jpg|Song title Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in "Henry's Christmas Dance" Anthony,DorothyandMurray.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.jpg|Dorothy Scottish dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.jpg|Dorothy line dancing Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing Jeff'sChristmasTuneSongTitle.jpg|Song title Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Everybody dancing along to "Jeff's Christmas Tune" IMG_3665.PNG|Murray and Henry WagstheDoginJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Wags the Dog Jeff'sChristmasTune2.jpg|Jeff and Murray (Notice that Jeff's keyboard is seen) AnthonyandWags3.jpg|Anthony and Wags Greg,CaptainFeatherswordandMurray.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordSongTitle.jpg|Song title Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar IMG_3666.PNG|The bottom of the Red Starry Guitar GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff IMG_3175.PNG|"Party!" AwayinaMangertitlecard.jpg|Song title IMG_2609.PNG|Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" IMG_2611.PNG|Jeff sleeping IMG_2612.PNG|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar IMG_2610.PNG|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger2.jpg|Greg TheWigglesHoldingBones.jpg|The Wiggles holding bones TheWigglesandWags.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTreeSongTitle.jpg|Song title IMG_2613.PNG|"Okay, Wags-y, bounce away." WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags in "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree2.jpg|Anthony WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree3.jpg|Jeff WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree4.jpg|Murray AnthonyonTelephone-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony on telephone IMG_3176.PNG|"And yapping on the telephone." SilentNighttitlecard.jpg|Song title SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted IMG_2615.PNG|Jeff playing Takamine acoustic guitar WeWishYouaMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|Song title WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles wearing crowns in "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" ReindeerExpress-SongTitle.jpg|Deleted Song title ReindeerExpress-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in deleted scene ReindeerExpress3.jpg|Deleted Song: "Reindeer Express" ReindeerExpress.jpg|The Wiggles holding presents ReindeerExpress2.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags receiving presents BigRedCarRareDesign.jpg|The Big Red Car cameoing in the deleted song in a rare cardboard design GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg in bonus clip GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Greg in another bonus clip AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Anthony in another bonus clip JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff waking up in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip2.jpg|Jeff making a wacky face in bonus clip JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries